Odcinek 4: EVE i strażnik życia.
Jesteśmy na stadionie w dógiej cżęści jego i gadamy z mirą gdy podchodzi do naS Charly. * Mira...myślałam, że stać cię na coś więcej niż takich dzieciaków-powiedział Chrly * Mów za siebie-dodała Mei i przybiła mi żułwika * Nie obraźcie się dziewczynki ale jesteście przegrani-powiedział Charly * COŚ TY POWIEDZIAŁ!!-Luk wyskoczył z zębami * Luk spokuj-powiedziała Mei * Niech on się uspokoi!!!!!! * Jak na razie to ty wżeszczysz-powiedział Pit * A ty CO?! Ha?!.............Lider się znalazł phi!-powiedział Luk * Przeginasz-dodałam * To nie ich sprawa wiesz......................-dodał Luk-jak wam się niebodoba to mogę was wywalić z Bakugalaxy?! * Ty?NAS?!-powiedziała kpiąco Mei Screen_shot_2011-07-10_at_11.53.28_PM.png * Nie odważysz się-dodał Pit * Naprawde?! Nie jesteście już częścią Bakugalaxy * Dobra!!-Mei rzuciła Bakugalaxerem Lukowi w twarz-Niech ci będzie sam se z nim walczy łosiu! * Właśnie-Pit zrobił to samo i tazem z Mei wyszli ze stadionu wszyscy szczeliliśmy w Luka poker facem * No co?! * TP ŻE PIT I MEI TO NASI PRZYJECIELE NIEMA ICH NIEMA MNIE!!-rzuciłam w Luka sprzętem-i jeszcze coś * CO?! * A MASZ ŁOSIU!!!!!!!-walłam Luka patelnią w łeb i poszłam za Mei i Piterem * Bez tytułusss.png * Ktoś jeszcze?!-wkużył się Luk * TAK!-wżasneli wszyscy * Niech cię zje dinozaur-powiedziała Ami odchodząc * Dobra-Luk wskoczył do portalu a gdy się obejżeliśmyzobaczyliśmy ogon Tyranozaura Rexa i wszyscy pojżeliśmy na Ami * No co?! Ja nic nie zrobiłam-nad głową Mei pojawiła się aureolka * 448px-Fabia-s-cute-face-fabia-sheen-17880171-480-360.jpg Kiedy wracaliśmy do zgody a Luk gdzieś wybyłmieliśmy zacząć terning i wtedy przed nami pojawiło się światło..........To była moja mała Angel myślałam że już nigdy jej nie zobaczę. Anioł_-_Wariant_3_-_Stadium_4.png * Wtajcie przyjaciele-powiedziała Angel w blasku EVE * Witaj-odpowiedzeliśmy * Przyszłam tutaj ponieważ mam coś dla Archana i Matiego * Ha?-odezwał się Archan * Oto prezent od EVE-w rękach Matiego pojawił się naszyjnik ze smoczym kłem a do Lightnoida napłyneła ogromna moc, wręcz niesamowita i Archan Evoluował * WOW!-powiedział Mati-Archi ty evoluowałeś * Ohhh-westhnełyśmy z dziewczynami-Arch masz taką słodką kulke * Który to powiedział?!-zaczerwienił się Archi * Hihihihi-zaśmialiśmy się * Ale poco mi ten naszyjnik?-zapytał Mati * Dzięki niemu w razie niebezpieczeńst będziesz mugł przywołać Eve do siebie a ona pomoże Archanowi i tobie ten naszyjnik jest więzią łączącą ciebie i Archana dzięki niemu jesteście jednością i stanowicie strażnika życia...mam nadzieję że przystajecie na mą prośbę-powiedziała Angel * Dobrze-odpowiedział Mati * Morzesz na nas liczyć-powiedział Archi * Angel?-zapytałam * Tak? * Czy musisz już wracać? * Jeżeli sobię tego rzyczysz zostanę-powiedziała Angel-moje miejsce jest tam gdzie EVE a skoro Mati jest strażnikiem życia mogę z wami zostać * TAK!!!!!!!!!Dziękuje,dziękuje,dziękuje-zaczełam skakać z radości-Wreszcie jesteśmy w kąplecie Ja, Wernusia i Angel * dfrurjhh.jpg * Hihihihi-zaśmiała się Mei-Tęskniłaś za nią co? * I to nawet niewiesz jak bardzo-dodałam-ona była moim pierwszym bakuganem i dzięki niej poznałam Werne * Nom to się dobrałyście-dodała Ami * Co powiecie by coś zjeść?-powiedział Pit a wszyscy na niego spojżeliśmy * No co ja też jestem głodny-dodal Mati-niejestem spidermenem żeby nic nigdy nie jeść * Jasne Mati-powiedziała Mei- Mateo to taki nasz Meteo zawsze musi coś wszamać * HIhihi-zaśmiał się Mati-Czyli idziemy? * Idziemy-odpowiedzieliśmy Poszliśmy do baru w Vestali i ku naszemu zaskoczeniu potrawy przygotowane przeznich były o niebo lepsze od naszych zwykłych ziemskich. A Ami była zachwycona tymi wszystkimi bananami niewiem nawet ile tego wszamała...zresztą kto by liczył samo zbliżenie się do jej banana groziło łomotem xDdddd CDN............................ Kategoria:Odcinki